fans_placefandomcom-20200214-history
Free Isles Triumvirate
The Free Isles Triumvirate is a loose knit alliance of 3 constituent states, them being the Kingdom of Nohia, Vulgusland, and Jasker Island. As the last part of the name implies the nation is a triumvirate: a nation ruled by 3 people. Background History Coen, who was part of a family ruling the old Kingdom of Nohia was about to be was going to be crowned ruling King wanted to form a union which would help promote social democracy across the world. He met with two of his most trusted friends who were also world leaders, them being Jasper Chu: Chancellor of Vulgusland, and Shaun Ganzeveld: Prime Minister of Jasker Island. They met in Seattle on June 29th, 2010 to form the S3NN Summit which would last for 5 hours and would consider proposals for a federation encompassing all 3 nations. The final idea was a Free Isles Triumvirate (FIT). The plan was approved and the leaders of Vulgusland, Nohia and Jasker Island declared the S3NN dissolved. Over the next few months the leaders began planning the government, military and capital. It was hard but by August 14th, 2011 the Free Isles Triumvirate was finally formed with a standing military and legit government. The FIT was recognized by the United Nations and North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO). By January 2012 the Free Isles participated in the Palestine conflict negotiating between Israel over territorial disputes. There recent goals have been to promote social democracy outside their borders and and help developing countries in Africa. Government The FIT is ruled by the leaders of the 3 member states. They represent their country's interests and head key branches in the government and oversee the day to day tasks of the Free Isles Triumvirate. Current Triumvirate Government Jasper Chu (Vulgusland Premier): # Homeland Security Front (HSF) # Chief Justice of the FIT Coen Devlin (King of Nohia): # Commander-in-Chief of FIT Military # Leader of Triumvirate Shaun Ganzeveld (Prime Minister of Jasker Island): 1. Unknown FIT Legislature The Legisalture made up of 2 houses (bicameral parliament). Parliament is responsible to the member nations and its citizens. They carry out Legislative functions such as drafting bills and acts for the 3 nations to follow. The 2 houses are the Congress (Lower House) and the Senate (Upper House). As described in the FIT State Charter the Congress is responsible for proposing laws and bills for the central government and member nations to follow. All nations have a number of elected representatives based on the population density of that state. The Senate consists of councilors appointed by the leaders of the Triumvirate and the government leaders of the member governments. The main purpose of the senate is to make amendments to an existing law or veto it all together. Executive Branch The Executive Branch consists of the Cabinet of Directorates, Ministries, and Agencies. Unlike normal governments however the Cabinet operates independently from the rest of the government with limited authority coming from the Triumvirate Central government All ministers and directors are presided over by the First Minister who is appointed by the ruling council with advice coming from the Congress and is responsible for overseeing all day to day affairs of the Cabinet. The Executive Branch is responsible for approving laws and bills then sending them to the Triumvirate Central Government for assent and final approval. Judicial Branch The Judicial Branch is responsible for putting laws into effect and consists of the high court based on Capital Island and the Human Rights Courts which is based in member states. The high court is responsible for conducting trials and deciding a sentence on politicians and citizens who have committed high treason against the FIT, ex: political corruption and high treason. The human rights courts are based in member countries and conduct trials around suspects who have committed crimes based around discrimination, racial insult, etc. Foreign Relations and Military Foreign Ties and Alliances The Free Isles Triumvirate is not recognized by many nations due to their lack of influence though they are recognized by NATO and the United Nations. Both the FIT and NATO have participated in peacekeeping operations in both Iraq and Syria and the FIT has a UN ambassador representing the interests of the United Nations on Capital Island. Military The Free Isles Triumvirate does not have its own military however in 2014 King Coen Devlin signed a treaty to provide military protection of all 3 nations as well as Capital Island using the Royal Army of Nohia. In early 2015 Jasper petitioned to have the Homeland Security Front act as a collective special force for high security operations. Royal Army of Nohia The Royal army of Nohia is responsible for providing land, air, and maritime defence of the member nations as well as Capital Island. The RAN consists of the Air force, Navy, and Ground Forces. Homeland Security Front The Homeland Security Front is headquartered in the Vulgus Land central district (capital city) and is under limited control of Jasp =